A Holiday to Remember
by DebzAnstey4
Summary: Whilst on holiday, Connie Bonaciuex comes across Charlie D'Artagnan showering on the beach. This is their story...


Connie couldn't stop smiling! This had been the best thing she had done in a long time. To just get away from it all. A holiday away with her girl friends to the French Mediterranean as a birthday present from best friend Annie. Also with her were Charlotte, Margy, Sylvie and Elodie.

They had made sure to book the best hotel, making sure to keep checking their computers and mobile phones looking for the best deal and now they were here.

They'd made sure to check out the local nightclub on the first night when they arrived. The music had been a mixture of all kinds of things from ballads to dance. There was also an Aquarium in the nightclub with all kinds of exotic fish in, but as well as that, they noticed a Goldfish. "I suppose they could be counted as "exotic" here" Connie thought to herself.

Next day the girls decided to have a beach day. Whilst they were unloading bags and changing into swimming costumes and wraps, Connie brushed against her ears and noticed she'd forgotten to put her earrings on.

"Girls, I need to go back" she called out. When a chorus of "Okays" sounded out, she set back off towards the hotel.

Whilst she was walking, she came across the beach shower that she'd missed seeing on the way out of the hotel. She probably wouldn't have noticed it hadn't it been for the handsome stranger using it. She couldn't help but smile at him as she walked past. Catching her eye, he smiled back at her, making her blush as if she had a fever.

"Hi" he said to her. Knowing it would be naughty of her not to reply she said "Hi" back shyly. They stood there chatting for a bit. She found out his name was Charlie D'Artagnan and he was holiday with his best mates, Ollie, Isaac and Rene. She also found out they all worked for the police in special ops, team nicknamed "The Musketeers" and were taking some well earned annual leave together, taking the chance to have a lads holiday. "This has gotta be better than tazering criminals everyday" he'd said to her.

Whilst they'd been chatting, Connie realized that she'd completely lost track of time and looked at the clock on her phone. "Goodness" she said "I'm meant to be going back to my hotel room to get my earrings. It was lovely meeting you". "Maybe we'll bump into each other again" he said cheekily, drying himself off with a towel. "I hope so" she replied.

They did so the very next day, when she and the girls had stopped for a coffee on the beach front. He was able to introduce his mates and likewise, she introduced the girls and they all spent the rest of the day together. After this, the two groups decided to combine holidays and meet up as often as they could.

A few days later after they all headed once again for the Nightclub. Connie had put her favourite Lavender perfume on and the wine was flowing enough that she was sure they'd all end up with bad headache's in the morning.

She ventured out onto the balcony overlooking the sea and stared up and the moonlight. Stars spread over the sky like a carpet and she thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful.

She looked behind her to see that Charlie had come out to join her. "Chocolate Magnum?" he asked. "How did you know?" she asked. "Annie told me" he answered "It's my favorite too" he added handing it over before opening his own one up too. They stood there in silence for a few seconds staring at the sea, eating their magnums.

"This has the best holiday I've ever been on" Connie decided. "We've all had such fun together". "I agree" replied Charlie "and my mates have surely taken a liking to your friends".

They both stared back into the club to see Rene with his arms rounds both Annie and Margy, Issac with eyes only for Elodie and Ollie chatting intently with both Charlotte and Sylvie.

Looking back at each other for second, Connie felt herself blush again. Suddenly Charlie spoke.

"You've got a little chocolate something on your chin" he smiled. He beckoned her closer "I can wipe it off for you if you like?" "Sure" replied Connie, blushing even more.

As he wiped the chocolate from her chin, tilting it up towards, they suddenly melted into each other, embracing and kissing in the moonlight, deepening it with every second. It was only stopped by the sounds of the whoops and cheers of their friends coming from back in the club. They smiled and then carried on as if nothing had disturbed them.

After a few more seconds, they floated back towards their friends, rounds of applause surrounding them. "We knew something would happen between the two of you" shouted Issac, who by then was quite drunk. "You've both been going round in circles for days". Knowing what he meant, they both agreed it was true.

Before the night was over, Connie secretly went and slipped her spare hotel room key to Charlie.

The rest of holiday helped start one of the most beautiful relationships, those friends had ever known and as far as we know, is still continuing now.

Whilst on holiday, Connie Bonaciuex comes across Charlie D'Artagnan showering on the beach. This is their story...


End file.
